Haymitch en cuatro palabras
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Valor, lealtad, ira y gula, cuatro palabras, cuatro momentos que definieron a Haymitch Abernathy antes, durante y después de sus Juegos del Hambre.
1. El valor del tributo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**Haymitch en cuatro palabras**

**El valor del tributo**

Cuando Haymitch escucha al representante del Capitolio gritar su nombre a través del micrófono, sabe que posiblemente ya está muerto. No es ser pesimista, se dice, pero ¿cómo va a luchar contra otros cuarenta y siete tributos si ha pasado toda una vida de carencias en un Distrito que ni siquiera tiene un mentor a su favor?

Aun así, se arma de valor y camina a paso firme al improvisado escenario, donde los otros tres tributos que lo acompañarán a la arena ya lo esperan. Levanta la barbilla y casi se atreve a sonreír socarronamente, solo para demostrarle a las cámaras y al Capitolio que _él no les tiene miedo. _

Y no es que mienta, al menos no del todo. Porque en esos pocos minutos que han pasado desde que Benedictian Fell ha sacado su nombre de la urna de los tributos hasta el momento en que este lo felicita extravagantemente por la "oportunidad" que tiene por delante, Haymitch Abernathy ya ha tomado una resolución: va a ganar esos Juegos a como dé lugar y no va a parar hasta demostrarle a todo Panem que él no es alguien para ser subestimado.

* * *

Palabras: 192.

* * *

_Hace meses que no escribo ni leo nada de este fandom, pero decidí aventurarme a este reto para retomarlo un poco y la verdad es que me agrada de regresar con esta historia._

_Haymitch es uno de mis personajes favoritos y cuando me sortearon mis cuatro sentimientos/pecados, no pude dejar de relacionarlos con él, así que serán cuatro viñetas de puro Haymitch Abernathy. El sentimiento de esta viñeta fue el **valor.**_

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Y no olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Lealtad hacia Maysilee

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**Haymitch en cuatro palabras**

**Lealtad hacia Maysilee**

—Estoy cansada, Haymitch —suspira Maysilee Donner por enésima vez, cabreando aún más al tributo masculino del distrito 12, que camina unos metros por delante de ella.

Mordiéndose el labio para no gritarle a dónde se podría ir a descansar, pero frunciendo el ceño profundamente para demostrar su enojo, Haymitch se da vuelta para mirarla y contesta con frustración:

—Bien, Donner. Si tanto quieres descansar, descansemos.

Maysilee no dice nada en respuesta, pero sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, obligando a Haymitch a rodar los ojos por su actitud, en su opinión, tan exasperante.

Ambos se tiran sobre el pasto verde, la chica para dormir, él para vigilar, mientras la noche creada por los Vigilantes se cierne sobre ellos.

—¿Sabes? Si tanto te molesto, bien podrías matarme mientras duermo —dice Maysilee, no del todo en broma, cerrando los ojos para intentar descansar.

—No puedo hacer eso —replica Haymitch en un susurro que escapa de sus labios, casi sin que se dé cuenta.

—Lo sé —contesta Maysilee, sorprendida por la falta de vacilación en la respuesta del muchacho—. No puedes matar a tu compañero sin que tu distrito te odie.

Después de sus últimas palabras, la muchacha finalmente se queda dormida, sin darle tiempo a Haymitch de aclararle que él no podría matarla _solo _por eso.

Mientras la ve dormir, Haymitch sabe que nunca va a poder asesinar a Maysilee, aunque fueran los dos últimos tributos en la arena. Porque él le debe su lealtad, su vida, la vida que ella le salvó un par de noches atrás. Y mientras inconscientemente le siga siendo leal a Maysilee Donner, sabe que no va a tener una noche tranquila en la arena hasta que uno de los dos haya muerto.

* * *

Palabras: 284.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	3. El dolor oculto tras la ira

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**Haymitch en cuatro palabras**

**El dolor oculto tras la ira**

Haymitch corre a todo lo que sus piernas le dan en dirección a la Veta, aun sabiendo que es ya demasiado tarde.

Llega a su antigua casa con el corazón en la mano, rogándole a todo lo que se le ocurre, que nada les haya sucedido. Pero, al encontrar aquella asquerosa rosa blanca sobre su cama en la Aldea de Vencedores, sabe que ya nada de lo que hiciera serviría para remediarlo.

Entra a la pequeña vivienda, conteniendo las lágrimas de ira, rabia y dolor que se arremolinan en sus ojos, comprobando que definitivamente ni su madre ni su hermano se encuentran allí. Comprobando que, posiblemente, nunca volverá a verlos de nuevo.

Mientras la primera lágrima surca su mejilla, agarra la silla más cercana que rodea la destartalada mesa y la estrella con todas sus fuerzas contra una de las paredes de la casa.

Los demás objetos que los Abernathy aún conservan en el lugar sufren el mismo destino, pero ni siquiera eso es capaz de calmar la furia que lo invade.

Ha desafiado al Capitolio y ahora lo está pagando, tal y como el presidente Snow, con su falsa sonrisa, le había advertido que sucedería.

* * *

Palabras: 196.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Bendita gula que te llevas los recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales y Sentimientos" del foro Días Oscuros._

* * *

**Haymitch en cuatro palabras**

**Bendita gula que te llevas los recuerdos**

No sabe quién lo ha llevado a ese lugar, ni quién ha puesto el licor en su mano, incitándolo a dar el primer trago. Antes de los Juegos, ni siquiera hubiera podido soñar con colocar una gota de alcohol en su boca con lo caro que salía, pero ahora no hay quién pueda pararlo.

Botella tras botella, Haymitch se obliga a tragar esa espesa bebida que ni siquiera está seguro si le gusta, con la única esperanza de poder olvidar. De olvidar a su madre, a su hermano, a su novia, a Maysilee y a todos aquellos que han muerto por su culpa. De olvidar las tonterías que cometió en la arena y lo han llevado a donde está ahora. De olvidar las ansias asesinas que tiene hacia Snow, sabiendo que un solo hombre, o un niño como se suponía que seguía siendo, no podía iniciar una rebelión. Con la esperanza de simplemente olvidar, dejándose llevar por las mareas del éxtasis del alcohol corriendo por sus venas, a la espera de una redención que sabe que nunca obtendrá.

* * *

Palabras: 178.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
